Have you ever been in love?
by Pen2page
Summary: Stuck on a mission Clint asks the question out of boredom to his partner of 3 years.


Authors Note:

Yay for first Clintasha fanfic.

I must have read everyone on here so it isn't a surprise one popped into my head. This is such an interesting dynamic... one that is so fluid and can be captured from so many angles its almost impossible for form parameters for your characters to stay in line with.  
I hope this somehow words though and you enjoy it as much as I did.

It should make you smile... just as much as a review will make me smile. :)

* * *

"Have you ever been in love?"

Her green eyes glanced his way and she knew he was bored. She was bored. They had been waiting for their mark for over seven hours in an abandoned warehouse and she was beginning to think the coward wouldn't show.

"I've always thought love was for children," she responded with a breath knowing it was better to humor him in this situation than to ignore him completely. She had been his partner long enough to know that he enjoyed talking and for some odd reason he enjoyed most talking to her. No one had ever asked her… and she wouldn't tell them if they did but she would admit she enjoyed talking to him as well.

"Perhaps the fairy tale type of love…" he agreed, resting his arms on his knees, his eyes vigilant on their surroundings. "Sometimes there is a love that can come out of no were and it doesn't always have a happy ending but you can't stop it even if you want too," he mumbled and she turned to him with a devilish smirk.

"Is this where you admit you love me Agent Barton?" She teased, her tone dipping into the voice she reserved for seducing her prey and his gray eyes turned to her with amusement.

"What a terrible way to tell you I love you Nat," he retaliated and she shrugged. "There are many versions of love Tash… I happen to be dwelling on past love and was reminding myself of when I had accidentally fallen in love with one of the lion tamers in the circus… it wasn't a true and lasting love but it was pretty powerful never the less and left quite a few cat scratches if I remember correctly," he confessed and Natasha let out a small snort of a laugh. "I was just hoping you had a similar story to salvage my ego a bit…"

She thought for a moment, her eyes studying his profile and she felt herself give in to his request.

"I don't think I'd classify it as love… worship perhaps?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow and she watched his encouraging shrug. "He was a trainer at the Red Room… I was his favorite," she let out a remembering sigh, not of fondness but of weariness towards her past and he turned his gaze to her. "It was the closest thing I had to love I guess… but he wasn't very loving, or kind… he did teach me how to snap someone's neck six different ways. I guess that is kind of romantic…" she smirked and Clint shook his head.

"One day I will teach you about romance Romanoff," he teased, a smirk on his lips as he shot her a wry glance.

"What do you know about romance Clint?" She asked with a small laugh and he shrugged, his eyebrows wagging at her.

"Enough to know flowers and a brand new hunting knife will make your day." He watched her face light up with humor and he reveled in the moment of it, focusing on her for a moment as that thought flittered across her expression.

"That does make my heart flutter a bit," she sighed dramatically and he smiled turning his attention back to the road. They sat in silence for a few moments and sometimes silence was just as comforting as each others' voice. Three years as partners would do that… as friends. He was her only friend.

"You are staring at me," he commented dryly and her lips curled upwards.

"Just imagining you carrying flowers…" Natasha mumbled and he let out a chuckle, just one shrug of his broad shoulders and she relaxed against the beam she was sitting against.

"What was his name?" He questioned and she glanced back towards the road.

"I'm sure that doesn't matter," she replied casually and she cursed herself as she watched him turn to her, his eyes immediately intrigued. Damn his boyish curiosity.

"Oh I'm sure it does," he snapped back and she crossed her arms across her chest, her lips pressed together and it only incited him more. "Want me to start guessing?" He challenged and she glanced at him tolerantly.

"He didn't have a name, it was just a code name. Granted he has a name now… but back then he was just a killing machine used to train small killers."

"He has a name now?" Clint offered, his eyes widening a bit as he read into what she was saying. If he has a name now… they must know him now…

"Winter Soldier. Are you happy now?" she finally spat out and his eyes widened as a stupid grin fell upon his lips.

"As in the Cap's old best friend!?" he accused and she continued scanning the perimeter feeling he didn't really need a response to that. "Was it awkward when he came back?" he asked much more gently than she liked.

"Was it awkward when Bobbi came back?" She responded coolly and he narrowed his eyes playfully at her.

"Does this mean you want me to go kick his ass like you kicked hers?" He questioned and her head snapped towards him in surprise. "Yea, that was hard to keep a secret Nat…" he chastised and she looked back at the road a bit guiltily. She did kick his ex-girlfriend's ass… she deserved it. No one breaks her partners heart and gets away with it.

Suddenly she head the familiar sound of his bow being pulled taunt than the whizz of his arrow as he let it fly. She sat up to watch their mark slump to the ground wordlessly, Hawkeyes' arrow protruding from his neck. She heard him gather his weapons than saw his hand in her peripheral. She glanced up at him tolerantly than placed her hand in his letting him pull her to his feet.

He yanked pulling her body against his and she looked up at him with a bit of surprise, her frame conforming to his naturally as his arm wrapped around her waist holding her in place.

"Do you still love him?" His voice was soft, inquisitive without any judgment as his gloved hand cupping her cheek tilting her gaze up towards him.

"Love is for children Barton," she repeated quietly, her eyes searching his for a moment as her hands rested comfortably against his strong chest.

"There are all kinds of love Romanoff," he breathed, pulling her a bit closer and she held her breath. "Like the kind built over years of trust and friendship. The kind where you know all of someone's secrets yet still want them anyway, still see the most amazing parts of them. The kind where you'd do anything to protect them because you can't live without them because they have become a part of you."

She felt her heart beating in her ears as her frame pressed against his, his words splashing across her face as she seemed to freeze in his arms.

"Is this where you admit you love me Agent Barton?" Her voice was uncertain, almost like a child's and his nose gently touched hers, his forehead pressing warmly against her own as his hand traveled into the hair at the base of her neck.

"I love you Nat," he whispered before his lips touched hers and her arms wrapped quickly around him. It was slow, thorough and sweet. Not like she had always imagined it would be in her dreams when she would finally kiss her partner… but it was perfect. He pulled back but she pushed forward, her lips attaching to his once more and he eagerly responded. When they pulled apart for air she was leaning into him, his arms supporting her easily. His lips pressed against her forehead and her eyes closed, a sigh escaping her lips. He pulled her gently towards the exit, his fingers lacing with hers as she followed him.

"So, I should kill him then when we get back to SHEILD?" he questioned and she felt her lips curl upwards as they exited the building and escaped into the night.

"Only if I get to kill Bobbi," she responded and he smirked pulling her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, her eyes taking him in hungrily.

"Let's just have sex in front of them… it will cause more pain," he breathed against her lips and she smirked.

"All right," her lips pressed against his hungrily and he pressed her against an ally wall, crushing her body against his as their lips seemed to war against one another. Now this was the kiss she had imagined…

Finis


End file.
